Peppa's Halloween Party 2017
Peppa: (yawns) It's Saturday October 28th! The day of our Halloween Party! Yay! (Peppa heads downstairs) Peppa: Good morning, Mummy! Do you know what day it is? Mummy Pig: (giggles) Yes I do, Peppa! We're having a Halloween party this evening at our house! Peppa: I'm excited! Are my friends coming? Mummy Pig: Yes, your friends Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Rebecca Rabbit, Emily Elephant, and Zoe Zebra are coming. And George's friends, Richard Rabbit, Edmond Elephant, and the twins Zuzu and Zaza are coming. Peppa: Wow! Awesome! Mummy Pig: Also, Granny and Grandpa and Ancle Pig, Auntie Pig, Chloe, and Alexander will be there! Peppa: Ok! Mummy Pig: You have to choose your Halloween costume for the party. Peppa: But Mummy, I'm 16, do I have to dress up? Mummy Pig: Anyone can dress up, Peppa! It doesn't matter what age. Peppa: Oh, Ok (Peppa heads upstairs to her bedroom to pick out a costume to wear.) Peppa: Princess? No. Witch? No. Flower? Yes! (giggles) (Peppa puts on the costume and runs downstairs to show Mummy Pig.) Peppa: Mummy! Look, I'm a pretty flower! Mummy Pig: (giggles) That's awesome Peppa! Good choice! Peppa: What's George dressing up as? Mummy Pig: I don't know, we'll have to wait til he gets here. Peppa: Ok (George finally comes downstairs in his dinosaur outfit) George: I'm a scary dinosaur! Grrr! Peppa: George! You're always a dinosaur! Change into something else! George: No, Peppa! I still like dinosaurs! Peppa: You've always been a dinosaur for Halloween and at the party! Nothing else! Mummy Pig: Now, Peppa, George really likes dinosaurs. He can be one again if he wants to. Peppa: (sighs) Fine! George: Mummy, Where's Daddy? Mummy Pig: He's just decorating the living room for the party! George: I'll go see how he's doing. (George walks in and is amazed by the the stuff in the living room.) George: Wow, Daddy! You've done a really great job! Daddy Pig: Thanks so much, George! Are u excited? George: I sure am! Daddy Pig: That's great! (8 hours later) Peppa: It's time for the party! (Doorbell rings) Peppa: Oh, I wonder who that can be? (Peppa opens the door to reveal Suzy, Danny, Rebecca, Richard, Emily, Edmond, Zoe, Zuzu, and Zaza in their costumes) Peppa: Hello everyone! All: Hello, Peppa! Suzy: Nice Flower costume! Peppa: Thanks! Come on in guys! (All of Peppa and George's friends come into the living room and are amazed.) All: Wow! Danny: This place looks awesome for Halloween! Peppa: May I see everyone's costumes? Suzy: I'm a Doctor! Danny: I'm a Police Officer! Rebecca: I'm a Butterfly! Emily: I'm a Princess! Zoe: I'm a post woman! Richard: I'm a rock! All: A rock? (Laughs) Richard: Yup! I couldn't think of anything else. Peppa: (chuckles) That's fine! Next? Edmond: I'm a vampire! Zuzu: Me and Zaza are fairies! Peppa: All sound awesome! George: Hello, Everyone! I'm a dinosaur! Grr!￼ All: (laugh) Peppa: (sarcastically) Yes, George is a dinosaur again. All: Cool! Mummy: Ok, everyone! Are you teens ready to party? All: Yes! Mummy Pig: Ok, our first game is pin the nose on the pumpkin. What you do is that you wear a blindfold, and you get spined around 3 times. Then you try to put the nose where it should go on the pumpkin. Are you guys ready? All: Ready! Mummy Pig: You may begin! (Suzy Sheep goes first. But she ends up putting the pumpkin in the wrong spot.) Suzy Sheep: Aww! (Next it is Dannys, Turn. But he also misses.) Danny: Dang! (Then Rebecca...) Rebecca: Shoot! (The￼n Zoe... Then Richard... Then Zuzu... Then Zaza... Then Edmond...) Edmond: (gasps) I did it! (Peppa and George also missed) All: Well done! Edmond! Edmond: Thanks everyone! Peppa: That was a fun game! (Doorbell rings) Peppa: I'll get it! (Opens the door to reveal Ancle, Auntie, Chloe and Alexander.) Peppa: Oh! Hello, Uncle, Auntie, Chloe, and Alexander! Come in! Uncle Pig: Ok, Alexander, you go play with the other teens while me, Auntie, and Chloe talk with the other adults.) Alexander: Ok! (Laughs) George: Hey Alexander! Nice costume! What are you? Alexander: I'm a scientist! All: Ooh! Peppa: You're just in time for the next party game! Bobbing for apples! Alexander: (gasps) It's my favorite! Can I go first? Peppa: Sure! Alexander: Ok! (Alexander ducks his head in and grabs one in his mouth.) Alexander: (muffled) Looks like I won! Susy: That was a very short game. Peppa: Yeah, but we also have freeze dance! (Doorbell rings) Peppa: I'll get it! (Peppa opens the door to reveal Granny and Grandpa Pig with something delicious in Granny pig's hands! Peppa: Hello, Granny and Grandpa! Mmm! What's that delicious smell? Granny Pig: It's my homemade pumpkin pie! Peppa: Yum! I can't wait to have it! Grandpa Pig: We'll be with the other adults. Peppa: Ok! (Runs back in the living room) Peppa: I'm back now! Who's ready for freeze dance? All: Me! Peppa: Ok, then let's begin! (Music starts) (Peppa turns off music) Peppa: Rebecca! You're out! Rebecca: Shoot! (Music plays) (Peppa turns off music.) Peppa: Zuzu and Zaza are out! Zuzu and Zaza: Aww! (Music plays) Peppa: Everyone but George is out! George: I won! I won! Richard: Well done, George! Mummy Pig: Everyone, time to eat! All: Ok! (Everyone heads to the kitchen to get their food. Then they all eat at the table.) Peppa: This food is so good guys! Mummy Pig: Thank you, Peppa! (Once everyone finishes their food, it is time for dessert.) Mummy Pig: Ok, who wants some of Granny Pig's homemade pumpkin pie? All: Me! Me! Mummy Pig: (chuckles) Ok, then! (Mummy Pig gives all the teens pumpkin pie, and they all eat it. Once everyone is done, they all go to the living room to watch a Halloween movie.) Mummy Pig: Ok, who wants to watch a Halloween movie? All: Me! Mummy Pig: Ok! Peppa, I'll let you pick! Peppa: Ok! Let's watch The Nightmare Before Christmas! Mummy Pig: Good Choice, Peppa! (The movie starts and everyone watched it. 1 hour and 16 minutes later, the movie ends and everyone claps.) Peppa: That was an awesome movie ever! Mummy Pig: Sure was! And now it's time for All of Peppa and George's friends to go back home! Thanks for coming guys! Suzy: Goodbye Mummy Pig! We had fun! Peppa: Bye, Everyone! All: Goodbye Peppa! (All of Peppa and George's friends leave.) Uncle: It's time for us to head home too, Alexander! Alexander: Ok! Uncle: Bye everyone! Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig: Bye! Granny: We had a fun time tonight, but we better get home now! Bye everyone! All: Bye Granny and Grandpa! Peppa: Wow! What a fun party! George: I agree! I can't wait for another one next year! (All laugh) ￼ Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Arissa123's 2017 Pages